


First Order Affair

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Kylo Ren, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Love Confessions, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Reyux, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Soft Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey is married to Kylo Ren and pregnant. However, the man she loves is Armitage Hux.Kylo knows about the affair and takes calculating steps to make them pay.Reyux."When she finally enters his private quarters she finds him waiting for her with a tender smile. A smile that lets her know she is not alone in this grim universe."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if this plot is redundant, this ship is new to me.  


The only sound in the dark shining corridor is the vibrating hum of Supreme Leader Ren’s Flagship.

Rey’s soft steps are barely audible as she slips out of her husband’s bedchamber. Life on Jakku taught her that silence could mean the difference between life and death.

It is no different here.

When she accepted Kylo Ren’s offer to join him in exchange for her friend’s safety, she knew she was sacrificing her freedom.

What she did not expect was love.

Not from Kylo. He cares for her, but it is a carnal passion. He is not cruel to her, he is not violent - but it is certainly not love.

Death, Rey thinks as she moves swiftly through the hallways, might be worth the risk for the love she has found within the First Order.

One more floor and she will be there. She will reach the destination she's looked forward to all week. 

When she finally enters his private quarters she finds him waiting for her with a tender smile. A smile that lets her know she is not alone in this grim universe.

Rey pads over to his bed and he brushes a tendril of hair away from her damp cheek, his hand cradling her face as he stares into her hazel eyes.

His gaze is always intense, always loving.

“I missed you,” he whispers.

Rey sheds her clothing before she crawls under the duvet. He spoons her, his arm curling around her middle. 

She inhales deeply. 

The atmosphere in his room is distinctly clear, calm, and safe.

“I missed you too,” Rey turns her head, kissing him over her shoulder. His red stubble tickles and she crinkles her nose. It is uncharacteristic for him to be unshaven.

She likes it. 

His chest feels solid and warm and she simply settles closer, pulling his arm tighter around her. Rey feels the gentle caress of his fingers on her round firm belly.

In her fifth month she starts to show in earnest, something she feels oddly shy about.

Hux gives no indication that it turns him off. On the contrary, she senses his growing need for her.

“You and the baby are feeling well?” He presses a kiss between her shoulder blades.

“Yes,” Rey twists around as far as her body allows, capturing his lips in a kiss that is slow and gentle.

Hux pauses and pulls back, looking at Rey closely as he carefully weighs his words before speaking.

His thoughtfulness is something she adores.

With a heavy sigh he presses his lips against her jaw, trailing them slowly down her throat, “I love you Rey," he murmurs against her skin, “I love _ both _ of you.”

Rey’s pulse is quick under his lips, her breathing shallow as her fingers twist in his hair.

She can’t fight back the prickle of tears in her eyes. She kisses him fiercely to quiet the rising sob in her throat, not knowing how to explain to him that they are sobs of happy disbelief. 

Hux accepts the baby, he _ loves _ the baby even if it isn’t his. 

Even if the baby’s father is, without question, Kylo Ren.

“And I love you,” Rey knows Hux can feel her smile against his lips as she kisses him again. It turns into something deep, heavy, and frantic breathing fills the room. 

Rey guides his arm lower between her thighs where he finds her slick and swollen. 

For him, always for him.

They never seem to have enough time and Rey lightly pushes against him. 

Hux lifts up her leg in response and pushes in deep.

“You’re beautiful,” he noses the back of her neck, “Everything about you is so fucking beautiful.” 

The sensation overwhelms Rey as he maintains his slow, rhythmic pace. She relishes in the sensation of every inch of him sinking into her, filling and stretching her so good.

It doesn’t take long until he is moving faster, thrusting harder, and goaning her name as he spills into her. Rey shudders against him, lost in her own oblivion of bliss. 

She wants to melt back into his arms, she wants to feel him inside of her all night.

But she knows she needs to leave. She can't be caught in his chambers, in his bed.

Rey is not proud of her disloyalty to Kylo Ren - to her husband - but becoming his partner and wife was never a choice she made out of love.

She considered it her duty to her people.

“Stay just a little longer,” Hux hums into her hair, one hand trailing up and down her arm, “he won’t be back until tomorrow night.”

Rey needs no further convincing.

In the arms of her love, she finds sleep.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos on chapter 1 and for reading my little story.

3 months later

“Here, allow me.”

Kylo Ren steps behind his wife. The tips of his fingers lightly graze her soft skin as he pulls up the zipper on her blue satin dress.

“You look lovely, Rey.”

“Thank you,” she smiles at his reflection in the vanity mirror, “but I feel huge. I _ am _ huge. You’re sure I don’t look...ridiculous?”

Kylo gently squeezes her shoulder.

“You’re carrying my child. That makes you anything but ridiculous.”

He watches as Rey turns in front of the mirror, scrutinizing her appearance. Her shoulders slump.

“I don’t know. Maybe I should sit this one out. Who really wants to see a woman in her eighth month of pregnancy dancing at a banquet?”

“You plan on dancing?”

Her cheeks tinge pink.

“I assumed since this banquet is in your honor that you would be expected to dance with your wife.” 

Kylo sits at the end of their bed and laces up his boots.

“I think it is better if you enjoy the food and stay seated. Too much movement might send you into early labor.”

“What if someone else asks me to dance?”

“They won’t.” 

Rey quickly averts her gaze, but not before Kylo sees the flicker of hurt cross her face.

Kylo contemplates quietly as they finish getting ready in silence.

He likes to think he is a good husband to Rey. He allows her to have opinions when it comes to the First Order, though he always has the final say. 

And she does have opinions. _ Endless _ opinions.

Kylo keeps her away from the bloodshed of battle. A part of him feared that if he let her out of the confines of the Flagship that she would betray her promise to him. She might leave him and return to the Resistance.

What he has with Rey is not love, but it is the deepest form of companionship he has ever known in the entirety of his life. 

No one understands him the way she does. The Force bonds them in a way that should be impossible, but together they defy the impossible. 

Shouldn’t that count for something just as meaningful as love?

Little did he know that the threat to his companionship with Rey was not the Resistance or the violence of war. 

The real threat was on his own Flagship. 

They might not say it out loud, but Kylo knows people think he is a bit stupid. A little too brute and unhinged to rule with the cold iron fist that is needed to command the galaxy.

Kylo glances up at Rey as she applies make-up. She is adorable as she scowls at her reflection, trying to contain the lipstick to her lips and not her teeth. With a bone structure like hers she hardly needs make-up, but it is a formal event.

Rey has no idea how irresistible she is and it makes her all the more tempting. 

Kylo feels a tightening in his pants.

He might not love her, but he enjoys sex with Rey. He more than enjoys it.

Under Snoke’s thumb he spent years denying his sexual appetite. Now that Snoke is dead, he has unleashed his lust. 

The first night of their marriage, he found it a relief that Rey was a virgin. It was almost painful how tight she was, but after a few weeks of practice they finally found a rhythm. He gently broke her in, and she’s been good about letting him have his way in bed.

Kylo circles back to his original train of thought.

He knew the real threat was on his Flagship the night she informed him of the pregnancy. He hastily blocked her from sensing his rage through their bond. The only sound he heard was a roaring static between his ears.

There was no chance he had sired the baby.

Kylo did not want children. He did not want to be a parent. Not after his tumultuous upbringing with Han Solo, not since murdering his father. 

Part of what made sex with Rey so freeing was that he did not have to worry about impregnating her. At least, he thought he did not need to worry. Snoke put every First Order member through a humiliating physical examination. Kylo learned through that very exam that he was sterile. 

He should have felt emasculated, but he didn’t. 

He felt free.

Any weight of potential parenthood was lifted.

But now, some other man has bedded his wife and succeeded in filling her with his offspring. And not just any man, but his closest advisor and general: Armitage Hux.

_ That _ is emasculating. 

He thinks of the general as a eunuch whose only passion is the First Order. He assigned Hux to watch over Rey when he went away on missions and he did not include fucking his young wife as one of the general’s duties. The betrayal burns. 

After all, what does a thirty-four year old general have in common with a nineteen year old desert scavenger?

Kylo muses. 

The galaxy would expect him to execute them both without hesitation. But Kylo knows how to serve a longer lasting, more painful punishment: he will raise the child as his own, as his heir, and Armitage can watch at a distance. 

Even if the child comes out of Rey with flaming red hair, Kylo will go to his grave swearing the child is his.

Rey can live with her guilt. As much as she loves Armitage, she does feel guilt over the entire ordeal. He can sense it. 

Her penance can be her heartbreak. She can endure it. 

Rey thinks she is good at hiding her feelings, but she has always been transparent. He feels her heart quicken through the bond when Hux is near and he notices how her eyes brighten. 

Once, he caught the general hovering close to Rey, his hand on the small of her back while he whispered into her ear. A sloppy maneuver on Armitage’s part. 

Kylo watches Rey attempt to contain her breasts in the satin dress as they threaten to spill over. He likes the new fullness of her breasts as her body prepares for motherhood. He likes the new thickness of her thighs, her ass. 

He has half a mind to hoist the dress around her hips and take her here and now, but he won’t. 

First, he needs to ensure the general will never lay a fucking finger on his wife again.

Kylo stands and wraps his coat around Rey’s shoulders. 

“I don’t want you to catch a chill.”

Rey arches her brow. 

“I thought the Flagship was climate controlled for comfort.”

“It is, but some of our guests are used to cooler climates.”

“Oh,” she responds absently, trying to pull on her shoes. Kylo sighs.

“Sit down,” he motions towards the bench at the foot of their bed, “I’ll do it.”

“Thanks,” she blushes again from embarrassment. This pregnancy hasn’t been easy for her, and Kylo almost regrets what he is about to do. 

Almost. 

She takes a seat and he struggles with how to bring up this next bit of information casually. 

“You’ll have a chance to meet General Hux’s fiance.” 

Rey’s face contorts into raw shock. 

“What?” 

“Yes,” Kylo keeps his eyes downcast as he slips the second shoe on her foot, “She is a model from Canto Bight.” 

“I didn’t - I didn’t know he was seeing anyone.”

Is that a quiver he hears in her voice? Kylo locks eyes with her. 

“Hux is a private man. There are things you don’t know about the general, ” Kylo helps her to her feet, “I hand picked her after he told me his preferences.”

Her heart races through the Force.

“And what would those be?”

Kylo keeps his tone flat and uninterested.

“Platinum blonde, tall. She’s very slender,” his gaze rests on her enormous belly. Rey self consciously wraps her arms around her body and turns away. Kylo continues talking.

“She’s won numerous beauty contests and comes from a respectable family. Her father’s family have been involved in politics for years. Heritage manners to Hux, as you can imagine. It is a fine match that is good for the First Order.” 

“How long have they been...together?” She asks, back still turned. Kylo comes up behind her and places his hands on either side of her abdomen.

“A while. Though I’m sure he found ways to keep himself entertained while they were separated.”

“Oh. I see.” Rey’s voice is wobbly. 

“They will be seated next to us,” Kylo leans in and kisses her cheek. Her skin is wet and salty. 

Rey’s pain, her heartache almost overwhelms his senses. Her despair is as intense as Armitage’s was when Kylo informed the general that he had picked a wife for him.

Arranged marriages are not typical of the First Order, but Kylo Ren thinks this is one time he needs to make an exception.

“Come Rey,” he says, “we can’t be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any preference for Rey or armitage pov next chap?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wellll i do love angst

Rey catches her reflection in the shine of the flagship walls as Kylo escorts her to dinner. 

She quickly averts her gaze as hot tears gather in her eyes. 

Of course Armitage would want to settle down with a wife.

Of course.

She is being forced to acknowledge that what they have - what she thought they had - could never last. It was only a matter of time until Armitage would want a partner he could appear in public with, a partner who would be an asset to his military career.

It was only a matter of time before he would want to move on, before she became too big with Kylo Ren’s baby. A baby that _ surely _ reminds Armitage that throughout their affair she has been sleeping with Kylo Ren. Yet he never mentioned it, never brought it up once. With her, Armitage has been ever the gentleman.

Rey assumed he understood that Kylo would expect her to fulfill her duties as a wife. And now it is time to move on, it is time for all of them to move on with their socially acceptable relationships. 

Still. This must be what heartache feels like.

Rey clings to the times she sensed Armitage’s honest affection for the baby though the Force. It is too painful for her to admit that it all might have been a ruse to sleep with her.

Armitage is, for all intents and purposes, Kylo Ren’s biggest rival.

Rey fears that she is merely a captive being passed back and forth between the Supreme Leader and his top ranking general. That because she matters to Kylo, Hux would want to bed her out of revenge, out of spite. 

But it can’t be that. It hasn’t  _ been _ like that at all. 

The foundation of their relationship is not based on unbridled lust. It began with conversations, it began when Rey found his intelligence and sharp wit matched her own. They came to understand each other’s nuances and quirks, and Rey soon forgot she was supposed to hate the General Hux. She especially forgot this when he made her laugh.

And his touch. The way he cares for her in bed, the intimacy of it, makes her feel whole. It is nothing like being with Kylo Ren.

_ He whispers words of love as he kisses her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her mouth. His eyes are dark with desire as she glides her hands over the contours of his chest, pressing soft kisses on his neck. She opens his tunic and places her lips against his skin, savoring the scent that is his alone. She feels the rhythm of his breathing and hears the beat of his heart. He tilts her chin up, his thumb brushing her lower lip, “I want you Rey, only you,” he nuzzles against her, “forever you.” _

Rey closes her eyes at the memory, just briefly, willing herself to remember what exists between them.

How can any of that be fake? Armitage doesn’t  _ do _ fake. There is more to this engagement, she is sure of it. 

Stormtroopers flank the corridors as they reach their destination and Rey’s breath hitches when she spots the couple awaiting their arrival.

Armitage stands regal and handsome as ever, carrying his strength in a quiet way that Kylo Ren will never master. A woman stands next to him, and envy and despair churn inside of Rey. 

Kylo was not exaggerating when he described her beauty. She is a vision, but it’s more than that: she looks like she  _ belongs _ at Armitage’s side. The acute awareness on the woman’s face tells Rey that she knows exactly what she is doing by choosing Armitage Hux as her partner. 

“Are you feeling well?” Kylo turns to ask, his face marked with concern.

“Yes, I’m just a little tired,” Rey responds, doubling down on filtering their Force bond. She can’t let him sense her true feelings.

“That is why I must insist you take it easy tonight. No dancing, no exerting yourself.”

Rey huffs, unable to hide her annoyance.

“I’m pregnant Kylo, not ill or injured. I can still  _ do _ things. And I am still perfectly capable of holding a conversation.”

Kylo stops mid-stride and turns to her.

“I am your husband, Rey. I am the father of that baby. It is my job to look out for both of you. You would be wise to heed my advice.”

Rey scoffs under her breath, certain that he does not want her engaging in political talks tonight. She’s had more sway over the First Order than he would care to admit. If she is completely honest, it’s more than she would care to admit as well. Contributing to the existence of the First Order feels traitorous, but Rey stubbornly reminds herself that her influence has stopped Kylo from carrying out violent operations.

Kylo nods his head towards Hux and his fiance.

“They do make a fine match, don’t they?”

“Yes. They do.”

Her voice sounds even and steady, and Rey is grateful for that, but then the woman leans in to kiss Hux on the cheek. 

A tight constricting feeling gathers in Rey’s chest, and she just can’t quite seem to inhale enough air to breathe. She desperately tries to conjure a neutral expression when they face each other.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux greets Kylo with a nod before inclining his head towards her, “Rey,” her name is soft on his lips, and Rey’s heart tugs painfully in her chest. She can’t read him right now. His gaze is cold and detached, as he must be when he is around Rey  _ and _ Kylo Ren. 

“You will find that the banquet meets all of your specifications.”

“Excellent,” Kylo’s deep voice rumbles, “I am glad your fiance is able to join us, general.”

“As am I, sir. Rey,” he clears his throat, “I do not believe I have introduced you to my fiance, Sophia Meyer of Canto Bight.”

Rey works hard to make sure that no evidence of her heartbreak is apparent. A sob rises in her throat and it takes every ounce of dignity she possesses to choke it back down. She holds out her hand and straightens her shoulders.

“It is nice to meet you Sophia. Congratulations on your engagement,” She can’t bring herself to look Armitage in the eye, so she focuses only on his fiance.

“Thank you,” Sophia says through a brilliant smile, “I am grateful that Supreme Leader Ren introduced us and it is an honor to be here.”

Kylo waves her words away. 

“It is nothing. Come, let’s go inside.”

The banquet is larger than Rey anticipated, with tables lining the walls of the room. Every kind of food and drink imaginable is available and guests stand to greet them. After the proper introductions are made Kylo makes a speech, as does Rey, though she has no memory of it afterwards. This is a banquet thrown in Kylo Ren’s honor, and his numerous accomplishments are listed off by General Hux. 

Rey suddenly wishes the introductions  _ were _ longer when she realizes everyone is sitting down to feast. Waiters appear to serve the food and she watches in horror as Armitage and Sophia take their seats at the elegantly set table on the dais. Kylo Ren was serious when he said they would dine together.

Armitage pulls out a chair for Sophia and when Kylo is momentarily distracted by a senator, he comes around the table to pull her chair out as well. The gentle pressure on her back as he guides her to sit elicits a small gasp from Rey’s mouth. Her head snaps back to meet his gaze.

And then she sees it. The mask he wears slips, and she sees the sorrow and anguish in his daunting blue eyes. It is reassuring and disturbing all at once. Rey hastily diverts her attention to the plate being placed in front of her by a droid. Kylo settles in next to her, and she steels herself to survive this dinner.

She starts by tearing a dinner roll in half and consumes it in a manner of seconds. 

“Sweetheart,” Kylo’s hand covers hers, “Slow down. We won’t run out of food.” 

“Right,” Rey speaks through a mouthful of bread. She uses the back of her hand to wipe away a few crumbs and looks up to see Sophia staring at her in fascination.

“Excuse my ignorance, but where are you from again?”

Rey swallows before responding. 

“Jakku.”

“She was a scavenger,” Kylo Ren adds. 

“But not just a scavenger,” a smooth voice enters the conversation, “I’ve learned through my work with Rey that she has a brilliant mind when it comes to mechanics.”

“Thank you, general,” Rey tries to hide the tremor in her voice, but somehow that only makes it more noticeable.

“Jakku?” Sophia raises a perfectly groomed brow, “Huh. That’s a rough place. Sounds like you’re a survivor Rey,” she raises her glass in Rey’s direction. The compliment seems genuine so Rey forces herself to smile.

“Thanks.”

“And congratulations on the soon-to-be heir to the First Order. Do you know what you’re having?”

Rey’s smile wavers.

“A girl. The baby is a girl.”

Rey knows Kylo is disappointed that the baby is not a boy. 

“That’s lovely news. I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Thank you, Sophia,” Kylo clinks his glass against hers and drinks. Sophia downs her wine in one gulp and Rey senses Armitage’s...discomfort? Disgust? She tries not to linger on his face and stares, eyes downcast, at the water in her goblet. The chatter remains polite and safe, and Rey does everything she can think of to avoid looking at Armitage.

She returns to her plate of food with vigor, trying not to resort to her scavenger tendencies. Kylo chiding her lack of etiquette once was humiliating enough. 

It is a challenge though. Her belly won’t let her get close enough to the table, and Rey lets out a small cry of dismay when a drop of sauce lands on her abdomen. She dabs at it with her napkin but that only seems to make things worse. Satin is not a forgiving fabric.

Kylo’s irritation at her clumsiness spikes through the force. Rey reaches for a second napkin but her belly knocks against the table, causing her drink to tip over.

“I’m so sorry,” her face warms as a droid sweeps in to clean up the mess. Why would Armitage want her, when she is so sloppy and huge?

From the corner of her eye she catches Armitage’s mouth open and close, as though he means to speak, but it is Sophia who talks first.

“Don’t worry about it. My brother has five sons and suppertime is always a spectacle. Not that  _ you _ are a spectacle of course,” she says in a rush. 

“Five sons?” Kylo leans forward, “That’s incredible.”

“It is. But you two have plenty of time for all that. How old _ are  _ you, Rey?” Sophia’s cheeks are flushed and her eyes glassy from the alcohol, but Rey does not miss the sinister edge to her tone.

“She is nineteen,” Kylo answers, and Rey throws him an incredulous glance. 

“I’m nearly twenty, thank you very much.”

“For all we know you’re eighteen,” Kylo counters, “We can’t be sure of her age since her parents abandoned her on Jakku.”

“Ah. I only ask because I admire you, Rey,” Sophia cuts in, “For someone so young and from your background to accomplish what you have is impressive.”

Kylo must decide this merits further commentary, because he turns to Rey and brushes a tendril of hair from her face.

“I am fortunate to have such a beautiful and ambitious wife. She is, without a doubt, my most prized possession.” 

Rey is about to argue that she is no one’s  _ possession _ when a wave of anger floods the Force. It is coming from Armitage, and Rey struggles not to lock eyes with him and ask why. Instead, the music picks up and Kylo is the one to fixate his dark glare on Hux.

“General Hux, Senator Sprague has a question that I think you are better suited to answer. In the meantime, I hope you do not object if I ask your fiance to dance.”

Sophia gushes, flattered, and Hux’s lips press into a thin line.

“Not at all, Supreme Leader.”

“Very good.” Kylo pushes his chair back and strokes Rey’s jaw, “You rest here, sweetheart. Try not to spill on yourself again.”

Rey watches through blurred vision as Armitage leaves to talk with the senator and Kylo walks around the table to lead Sophia in a dance. Rey finds herself alone at the grand table. Kylo glides around the ballroom floor with Sophia - who she notices looks quite comfortable on his arm. When she cranes her neck a touch to the right she can locate Hux across the room in a deep discussion with the aforementioned Senator.

Well then. Rey lets out a tiny sigh and clasps her hands together. A droid places an array of desserts in front of her, which she ignores. Her appetite seems to have disappeared. 

The minutes crawl by and when Rey lifts her head she gasps to finds Armitage briskly crossing the room in her direction. Her heartbeat quickens, hoping against all hope he will ask her to dance. Her hopes are dashed when he intercepts Kylo and reclaims his future bride. Rey  _ had _ dreamed about what it would be like to dance with Armitage, and now she watches as he gracefully resumes dancing with the beauty from Canto Bight. Armitage only has eyes for Sophia, and she feels invisible.

Rey is a maelstrom of grief inside, feeling every bit the fool for loving him. 

As tactfully as she can, she stands and walks behind the dais, hidden from the crowd. She leans against the wall and sinks to the floor, face hidden in her hands, as her shoulders shake with quiet sobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> banquet will continue in chapter 4. glad some of you are enjoying this fic ^_^


End file.
